


【授权翻译】百发百中

by ayarainheart



Series: Strippers n' Assassins 'verse - 中文翻译 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤疤, 占有欲行为, 标记, 次要角色死亡, 烙印, 粗暴性爱, 虐, 高潮延迟/拒绝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel知道他是个累赘。他也知道Dean是有仇敌的。在这两个事实之下，他早就该料到，Crowley会从某个地方神不知鬼不觉地冒出来，然后测试他们彼此的忠诚度。然而，结果却令人出乎意料。





	【授权翻译】百发百中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Marksmanship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811411) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 



> Many thanks to comtessedebussy for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!

就和说好的一样，Dean把他带去了射击训练场。

那是一次令人恼火到难以置信的经历。Dean帮他选了一把枪——从一把格洛克手枪开始——然后指导他装填子弹。他帮助Castiel调整姿势，站在他的身后，来摆正Cas的胳膊和身体位置。他把双手覆在Castiel的臀部上，以帮助他纠正姿势。Castiel发现，比起他手里的枪，他要对Dean贴在他身后的身体更为感兴趣。Dean在替Cas调整准星时，离他近到令人发指；他说话的时候，呼吸拂过Castiel的脖子，让他感到一阵发痒。

随后，Dean就退开了，Castiel感觉自己就像是失去了某样东西。他强迫自己把注意力集中在射击上。

事实证明，他相当有天赋。不是说他击中了靶心，完全没有，但他离目标的距离比Dean想象的要近得多。最初的几次，枪的后坐力吓到了他，子弹疯狂地飞了出去。随后Dean就出现了，调整他的握力，在接下来的几次射击中，帮助他稳住了他的手。最终，他习惯了手中持枪的感觉，学会了在没有Dean协助的情况下正确地握住枪。他依然觉得自己拿着枪，而不是被枪指着的感觉非常奇怪。但最终，他还是慢慢习惯了。

事实上，最后，他做到了连续几次击中目标中心。Dean对此印象深刻，并且给予了他赞美——就在原地，在射击场上，给了他一个粗暴的、充满占有欲的吻。

之后，一切就再次变得令人恼火。

他们正在射击场，就和往常一样，天天会来训练。他其实——用他自己来说的话——到目前为止，已经掌握得相当好了。可是Dean坚持要他天天训练。他连续几次击中了目标，转过头，看到Dean走到了他的身后，一只手不老实地伸进了他的T恤里面。

“ **Dean** 。”Castiel生气地低吼着，感觉Dean的身体贴上了他的后背，在他脖子上落下一个吻。

“来吧，Cas，射击目标。”Dean说道，完全没有要放过他的意思。他的嘴唇沿着他的后颈，留下了一连串的吻。

Castiel试图集中注意力，但是，去他妈的，Dean的 **嘴唇** 正贴着他的皮肤，亲吻着他，紧紧地抱着他，并且—— **见鬼** 。

Castiel向后仰起了脑袋，靠在了Dean身上。瞬间，他感觉Dean停下了动作，愣在了那里。

“ **Dean** 。”他抱怨道。

“射击目标，Cas。”

Castiel叹了口气，举起他的枪，开始射击。第一颗子弹在他试图揣测Dean的下一步行动时打偏了，但是第二发击中了目标。

他感觉Dean的身体再一次贴上了他。

“很好。现在，再来一次。”他在Castiel的耳边低语着，嘴唇亲吻着耳廓下方的皮肤。

“Dean，我——”

“你要控制自己，Cas。”Dean喃喃着，嘴唇依旧贴着他脖子那儿的皮肤。“你必须要学会控制自己。现在，赶紧开那该死的枪。”

然而，这并不 **公平** 。Dean知道，即便是他最轻的触碰，也会让Castiel彻底处于边缘。他甚至都不需要去 **尝试** 。

Castiel叹了口气，把他残存的自制力集中到一起，强迫自己把注意力聚集到目标上。他之前击中过这么多次目标，就好像这把枪已然成为了他手臂的延伸部分。他做了熟悉的瞄准动作，试图将和Dean嘴唇相关的所有想法从他脑海里驱散。他才不会去想Dean是如何抱着他、亲吻着他的后颈、呼吸吹拂在他脖子上——

他摇了摇头，挥去了这些念头。他要击中目标。Dean贴着Cas的身体，他的手在他T恤下方游走着。他强迫自己忽略着对方手指抚过的痕迹。他把注意力集中在目标上，集中在自己的胳膊上，集中在他握着的枪上。他瞄准了目标，小心翼翼地、精确地扣下了扳机。

子弹直直地击中了目标。

“很好。”Dean喃喃着，把他的T恤拉到一边，亲吻着他的肩膀。他的胡茬磨蹭着Castiel裸露的皮肤，让他细微地颤抖起来。“再来。”

他再一次强迫自己集中注意力；他再一次放空了脑袋，直到他能看到的只有目标和他手里的枪；他再一次扣动了扳机。这一次，子弹击中了目标靶心附近的位置，离得非常近。

“很好。”Dean又一次喃喃道。“自控力是非常重要的，Cas。无论是什么事情在分散你的注意力。无论在任何情况下，你都要保证自己能够射中目标。”

Castiel垂下胳膊，一边听着Dean说话，一边重新装填子弹。“你真是烦人到极点，你知不知道？”他问道。

“我知道。以后你会感激我的。”

Castiel没有刻意去问，“以后”会是什么时候。Dean也许教了他怎么用枪，但那并没有什么实际的意义。每次他们出去工作的时候，Dean依然是那个开枪的人，虽然他也经常让Castiel带着枪。“自卫。”——他解释道。Cas便没有多说。

不过，训练的部分，依然让人感到恼火不已。就在Castiel以为自己已经彻底掌握的时候，Dean就会找到某种新的手段来分散他的注意力，来挑战他，来提醒他——在这方面，他尚不完美。

“来吧，Cas。”Dean呢喃着，和往常一样站在Cas身后，一只手一路向下摸去，覆上了他的裆部。当Dean开始来回抚摸他的时候，Castiel发出了一声像是透不过气的：“Dean——！”

“射击目标，Cas。”Dean命令道，他的语气致命又令人性奋。

Castiel几乎要因为懊恼而哭出来。他已然用尽了所有的自制力来防止自己贴着Dean的手磨蹭。他想要就这样屈服在这个紧紧抱着他、总是让他感觉这么好的男人的手里。

“如果你命中目标，我就会允许你射出来。”Dean低语着。

“你这个混账——”Cas开口骂道。

“我知道。”Dean听起来很开心。“快点，Cas。”

到了这个点，他早已硬到令人不适，感觉荒唐到极点。他举起枪，试图瞄准目标。然而，令人沮丧的是，他所有的注意力，都聚集在了Dean的手上，以及如何控制自己不要去磨蹭它。留给射击的注意力，一丁点也没有。

“我，我——我做不到。”他坦白道。

“不，你能做到的。来吧，Cas。”

Cas开了枪，虽然这次是完全没有可能击中目标的。子弹狂野地飞到了其它地方，下一枚子弹也一样。

“ **Cas** 。”Dean失望地低吼起来。

“我在 **努力** ！”他反驳道。谢天谢地的是，Dean中止了他的动作，于是他又试了一次。在他开了第二枪后，他终于命中了那个该死的目标。（“很好。再来。”Dean命令道。）

Castiel意识到，过了一会儿之后，一切都没这么困难了。他提醒着自己——这并没有那次Dean在脱衣舞俱乐部里上了他之后，然后逼迫他等到天荒地老这么糟糕；也没有Dean操了他一遍又一遍后，他还得控制自己不要高潮那么难熬。

之后，他开始对自己的能力感到骄傲。他也想让Dean为他骄傲，向他展示，Dean是一位多么优秀的老师——并且他做到了。Dean教会他如何变得优秀。Castiel想，也许，某一天，Dean甚至会让他自己来施展身手。

随后，一切都陷入了地狱。

他被绑架了。

他知道，他们想要抓的是Dean。而他只是抓住Dean的一种途径。他是个累赘——他一直都知道——他就是个Dean永远都不应该带在身边的累赘。

那一切的开端是如此的平静。他们两个，坐在某幢摩天大楼顶层的酒吧里，喝着鸡尾酒。他记得，那时他正望着Dean的脸庞。Dean的脸上本来写满了快乐，直到他看到Castiel身后的某样东西后，脸色瞬间阴沉了下来。“怎么了？”他问道，警戒了起来。

“Crowley。”Dean喃喃着，没有作出任何解释，飞快地站了起来。“我们得离开这里。 **现在** 就走。”

他们巧妙地使用了分开行动的战术。迷惑了追着他们的那些人。Dean走了一条路，他走了另一条，然后到某个地方汇合。Castiel飞快地沿着后门楼梯一层层向下奔跑着，希望并祈祷Dean可以安全地离开。然而，距离出口还有三层楼梯的时候，他突然遭遇了袭击。对方人数不少。他本能地拔出了枪，瞬间明白了Dean所谓的“自卫”是什么意思。可是对方的人实在太多了。他开了好几枪，但他们还是抓住了他，从他手里夺下了枪，控制住了他。

他们把他带走了，这让Castiel情不自禁地松了一口气。如果他们抓住了他，那么就意味着他们没有抓住Dean。毫无疑问，他就是诱饵。但是Dean已经逃跑了。Dean安全了。Dean可以离开。

他不知道他们把他带去了哪里——因为他们蒙住了他的眼睛（对于这个举动的讽刺意义，Castiel差点想要大笑出声）。当他们拿下蒙眼布后，他发现自己处在一间昏暗的房间里，被强制塞进了一张摇摇晃晃的椅子里。他环顾四周，几乎无法在这昏暗的光线里看清这个房间。

他在这张不舒服的椅子里扭了扭，小心翼翼地摸了摸自己的脸。他能感觉到肿胀和正在形成的淤青——Crowley的走狗们为发泄没能抓住Dean的怨恨，狠狠地打了他好几拳。他的肋骨上也被揍了几拳。然而，就此刻而言，这些都是次要的问题。他看着Crowley不知从哪个角落里冒了出来，似乎是，踏着自信的步伐走向了他。

“Castiel……”Crowley慢吞吞地说着。“这是你的名字，对不对？”

Castiel没有回答。

“我听到了一些流言，说是Dean Winchester给自己找了一位……助手。或者说，一个累赘——看看你的这副模样。我差点就想说，他降低了自己的格调……”Crowley的声音渐渐低了下去。

Castiel得意地笑了。

“你很开心嘛，Castiel？成为一名累赘的感觉怎么样？很快，Dean Winchester就会穿过那几道门——为了你。而那时，他就是一个死人了。”

Castiel笑了，扬起了他的眉毛。“你想必是搞错了，才会认为Dean Winchester会那么在乎我，甚至会跑回来救我。事实上，此时此刻，当你把时间浪费在我身上的时候，他八成早就逃得远远的了。”他的语调冷冰冰的，镇定，而且平静。差不多可以说，这种姿态，是他从Dean身上学来的。

“真的吗，Castiel？所以，你才会这么开心？因为，你为他抛弃了一切的那个男人，就这么放任你去死？”

“如果他不那么做，他就不是Dean Winchester了。”Castiel冷静地指出。

“唔。”Crowley向前倾身，拉近了两人间的距离。“我觉得你在虚张声势。”

Castiel直直地盯着Crowley的眼睛，耸了耸肩。“随你怎么想。”

“在我们等待的期间，”Crowley继续说道，旋转着手里的某样东西——Castiel意识到，那是一把匕首。“我想，我们得找点乐子。”他挥了挥手，他的两名手下把Castiel从那摇摇晃晃的椅子里揪了出来，然后将他按在了一张桌子上。出于本能，他不停地挣扎着，但那根本没有用。那两个家伙用强壮的胳膊牢牢地按住了他。Crowley出现在他身侧，慢慢地割开了他的西装。他的内心怒火翻腾。这是他最喜欢的一套西装之一，是Dean替他挑选的。

“Dean Winchester居然会对你有兴趣，那么，你也是个相当堕落的家伙。”Crowley说着，用匕首缓慢地沿着他裸露的胸膛一路向下。在他的一生中，这是他第一次，没有因为这种行为而感到性奋。

“告诉我，”Crowley颇有礼貌地质问道，“有多少次，他是一边用枪顶着你，一边干你的？”

Castiel抬起了他的眉毛。“每一次都是。”他撒了个谎。

Crowley继续割开他的西装，慢悠悠地，动作专业，然后继续用匕首描绘着他的皮肤。

“那么，我可以确定，你很享受这个。”他建议道，对着匕首施加了压力。它深深地切开了他的皮肤，迫使Castiel在痛苦中剧烈地呼出一口气。他感到鲜血自他胸口流淌开来。

“怎么了，Cas？我以为，Dean Winchester就是通过痛苦来让你高潮的？”他问道，看着Castiel握紧了拳头。他感觉到Crowley将那把冰冷的利刃缓慢地一路向下、向下……Castiel僵住了，但Crowley似乎对他身上更为敏感的部位毫无兴趣。

“真奇怪，他居然没有在你身上留下任何标记……”Crowley充满暗示地说道，把匕首挪到Castiel的大腿内侧，然后划了下去。“看来，我不得不替他代劳了。”匕首轻易就切开了他的皮肤，Castiel发出了有如窒息般的声音。他抓住了桌子的边缘，强迫自己呼吸。与此同时，Crowley在另一条腿的相同位置割下了第二刀。他停下动作，欣赏着自己的杰作。

“完美极了。”他满意地说道，看着Castiel鲜血直流。“我想，Dean Winchester会喜欢的。”

“把你的脏手从他身上拿开，你这个畜生。他是 **我的** 。”

Crowley的身后传来了某个声音。Dean来救他了。几乎是瞬间，Castiel发现自己被人拎了起来，让他站起身，然后扶住了他（他很确定，如果他们让他自己站在那儿，他一定会摔倒在地上）。Crowley的手下之一扶着他，用枪抵着他的脑袋。

“Dean，你能加入我们真是不胜荣幸。”Crowley说道，他的语气就好像他们在进行一场茶会。

“我来这里，是为了处理一些小事。”他说着，拔出了他的枪。“就像是那边的那个累赘。”他说着，把枪指向了Cas。

Castiel闭上了眼睛，等待着。

他听到枪声响起，但期待中的死亡并没有降临。相反的，他感觉到那个抓着他的人倒在了地上，而自己差点跟着他一起摔倒。他的腿已经撑不住了。

“你这个畜生！”他听到Crowley大喊道。他张开眼睛。现场响起了枪声，Dean奇迹般地全部回避了那些子弹。他盘算得很好，同时和所有Crowley的走狗们较量，所有5个人——现在只有4个了——然后，奇迹般地，他渐渐占了上风。他出手又快又准，挥舞着拳头，打掉了他们的枪。两具尸体倒向了地面。随后，Castiel就这么看着——他根本无力出手帮助Dean——剩余的两个家伙赢得了优势。他看着Dean的肚子被打了一拳，并因此弯下身，同时另一个人抓住了他。在Crowley的注视下，他们一同擒住了他。

“Dean……”Crowley拖长了音调。“刚才那是什么愚蠢行为？”

“放他走，Crowley，”Dean要求道，“你现在抓住我了。”

Castiel盯着他，缓慢地消化着他说的话。它们听起来说不通。

Crowley挥了挥手，其中一人打了Dean一拳。他皱着眉，吐了一口血，继续对着Crowley怒目而视。

“你没资格和我讨价还价，Winchester。你一直都是个大麻烦，而我终于有机会除掉你了——慢慢地、痛苦地折磨你。首先，我就要从那边那个、你的弱点开始。”他说着，指了指Cas。而Cas此刻依旧躺在死去的尸体旁的地板上。

“下地狱去吧，Crowley。”Dean对着他吐了口唾沫。

“早就去过了。”Crowley答道。

“你在偷我的资源，你这个狗娘养的。”

Crowley耸耸肩。“我确实这么干了。现在……”他走向Dean，低头瞪着他。“我想，我们会一起度过一段 **相当美好** 的时光。”

Castiel一边看着Crowley在那里说玩笑话，一边伸手慢慢去取他旁边那个死人掉落的枪。Crowley又开始无视他了。明显的是，他很确定，Castiel现在既无助、又没有威胁。他知道，这是他们唯一的机会。

他站起身，举起那把枪。他的身体剧烈地表达了抗议：他的双腿正在恳求他，就这么摔倒在地；他的伤口一直不停地流着血。用那把枪瞄准目标，让他身体各个不同部分都大声抗议起来，但他全部无视了他们。控制力——那是Dean教过他的，也是现在可以拯救他们的东西。

他扣下了扳机，径直命中了Crowley的心脏。

那声枪响是他这辈子听过的最响的声音，紧接着是他这辈子经历过的最长久的沉默。房间里的人们看着Crowley跌落在地，一切仿佛都陷入了停滞。随后，在闪电般的动作中，Dean从那两个抓着他的人手里挣脱了开来，几下拳打脚踢将两人掀翻在地。

他走向了Cas。此时，Cas正靠在桌子上，绝望地希望自己能够躺在地板上，而不是站着。Cas注视着他的模样——西装凌乱不堪，面部瘀伤，嘴唇流血。Castiel从没见过Dean受到这般伤害，可他依然是Castiel所见过的、最为致命的人类——包括几分钟前，那个把他割伤的人。

“你来救我了。”他呼吸着，望着Dean。

“你认为我不会来救你吗？”Dean问道。

Castiel不知道该说什么。他抬起头看着Dean，充满了不确定。

“你这个愚蠢的小混蛋，以后再也别那样做了。”Dean说道。

“我不会的。”Castiel保证道。

“我以为你死了，你这混球。”Dean生气地对他说。

“我很抱歉。”

“是啊，我知道。你还好吗？你能自己走路吗？”

Castiel无可奈何地指了指自己——满是淤青，浑身是血——然后壮着胆，乐观地说了一句：“也许可以？”

Dean一言不发地把他抱了起来——以公主抱的形式。Cas瞬间变得语无伦次。“我又不是 **公主** ，Dean。”他表示着抗议。

“闭嘴，你这个该死的落难少女。”Dean说道，抱着他走向了门口。

“那样的话，你就是白马王子了吗？”Castiel问道。

“ ** _闭嘴。_** ”Dean对他说道。Castiel把脸埋在Dean的胸口，闻着他熟悉的古龙水味——在鲜血和汗水的覆盖之下，依然清晰可辨。

Dean抱着他，来到他们的车那里，温柔地将他放到副驾座上，然后开车回家。尽管Castiel争辩说，他可以自己坐电梯，非常感谢。他还是坚持把Castiel抱上了楼。进到屋里后，他把Castiel平放在那张巨大的床上，引来了Cas更多的抗议——他才不是“见鬼的迪士尼公主”。

Dean温柔地脱掉了他剩余的西服（“愚蠢的畜生，我喜欢这套西装。”他喃喃着。显然，他和Cas看法相同。），然后清理了所有的刀口。Dean在每道伤口上敷上了某种类似液体的物质，然后给他包上了绷带，Castiel痛得发出了嘶嘶声。“这些淤青，我就没什么办法了。”Dean承认道，尽管他也在上面涂了某种药膏。

“那些是会留疤的，对不对？”Cas问道。

“是啊。”Dean听起来有点伤心。Castiel猜也是。毕竟，那就是Crowley的意图——如果Castiel活下来的话。他的余生都会带着其他男人留下的印记。这会让他恼火。这具身体隶属于Dean。Crowley没有资格在上面留下印记。

“我很抱歉，”他说道。“我知道你不喜欢——”

“Cas，”Dean打断了他。“那不重要。”他看起来很真诚，说话的时候，绿眼睛直直地盯着Cas。这让Cas简直不顾一切地想要相信。

他让自己陷入了昏睡。第二天早晨，他醒来的时候，感到浑身酸痛，便以一声呻吟开始了新的一天。Dean在他身边，帮助他坐起身，穿好了衣服。他甚至建议Castiel一整天都躺在床上休息，但Castiel并不喜欢那个主意。“我他妈的才没有这么脆弱，Dean。”他说道，一边痛苦地走向厨房，准备倒咖啡。

接下来的几天，他一直在康复。Dean始终陪着他，用电影或者书本或者聊天来陪他打发时间。但Castiel讨厌这种虚弱和受伤的感觉。

慢慢地，他的伤口愈合了。虽然，他完全不认为，他的身体恢复了完整。等他伤愈之后，他们依然会上床，但是，那……变得不一样了。Dean不再会在任何地方充满占有欲地干他，不再呢喃着“你是我的”，也不再逼迫他重复这句话。他以一种缓慢的节奏操着他，若不是Castiel十分了解，他会以为，Dean是在和他做爱。但他知道，Dean不和人做爱。Dean只是在以某种意味不明的方式和他上床。他不再会在每次上床的时候，在Castiel身上留下代表着所有权的痕迹。如今，还有什么，是值得他来宣示所有权呢？Crowley用每一道刀疤，在Castiel身上写满了他的名字。

“只要你想，你就可以射。”Dean一边以慵懒的节奏在他们的床上操着Castiel，一边在他耳边呢喃着。Castiel一直等到Dean射了之后，才让自己达到高潮；但他的高潮没有给他带来快感。他躺在床上，把目光从Dean身上移开。就算Dean注意到了他的这个动作——Castiel很确定他注意到了——他也什么都没说。这个话题悬在空气当中，说不出口。Castiel从来没有拒绝过Dean。每次他们在一起的时候，那感觉就像是一道巨大的裂缝，而Castiel不知道要如何处理它。

他们的共犯关系也稍稍有所停滞——由于他身上的那些伤疤，Castiel几乎无法完成他的那部分任务了。没有任何脑袋正常的人会想要一个有伤疤的男妓。现在，再也没有人想要他的身体了；也再也不会有人因为碰了Cas，而被Dean杀掉。某种程度上，这可以说是一种解脱。因为他不用再担心，他在被这么多人摸过之后，Dean最终会选择抛弃他。但是，对于这一切，Castiel却只感到了厌恶。

他依然会在某些工作上，和Dean一起行动，为他把风，与他作伴。但是很多他们惯用的伎俩，已经没有用了。

Castiel发现自己变得郁郁寡欢，变得易怒，在公寓里走来走去——在伦敦走来走去——试图找到些事情，可以刺激他的神经。无论Dean掩饰得有多深，他都知道，Dean已经不再 **想要** 他了。在任何意义上，Castiel现在都没用了。他憎恨这样。他不想看到Dean，然后回想起过去的一切，于是他开始回避Dean。还有，因为这样，他的生活中出现了巨大的空白，他开始用酒精填补它。他知道Dean注意到了，但他却什么都没说，只是看着他，看着Castiel一瓶又一瓶开启他们柜子里那些昂贵的酒。

今天是威士忌。杰克·丹尼尔。他或许可以喝点更好的酒，但他根本不在意。当Dean走进房间的时候，他已经好几瓶酒下肚了。

“Dean。”看到Dean，他已经不像以前那样开心了。因为他总是会想起，他已经不再是Dean想要的那副模样。

“Cas，把它给我。”他从Castiel的手里夺过了酒瓶。“看看你，已经醉得一塌糊涂了。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“这重要吗？”

“是啊，Cas，这很重要。”

“我很抱歉，对你来说，我不够好。你为什么不给你自己找几个娼妓？找些性感的？他们不会像我这样 **一团糟** 。”他说着，指了指自己，知道Dean能够明白——他说的“一团糟”，指的并不仅仅是酒。

“该死的，Cas。”Dean把他用力推到了墙上。好笑的是，他花了好久好久才意识到，到底发生了什么。他的头在转，他眨了好几下眼睛，才把视线聚焦在Dean的脸上。

“住手吧。 **停下所有这一切** 。我不想看到你这副样子。”

“我很抱歉。”Cas喃喃着。他很抱歉。对于所有他再也无法成为的模样，他感到非常非常抱歉。

“见鬼，Cas，别再为所有一切感到 **抱歉** 了！”

“但是——”

“我依然要你，Cas。”

“不，你并不。”他反驳道。

“不，我 **想要** 你。”Dean坚持道。为什么他还要坚持？他根本没必要撒谎。

Castiel摇摇头。“不。你不 **想要** 我了。不再像以前那样想要我了。”

Dean瞪着他。

“最近，你的那些行为……就好像你并不是真正地想要我。就好像我可以被任何人替代。你操我的时候，就和操其他娼妓没什么两样。”

“Cas。不是那样的。我……”他顿了顿，组织着语言。“那并不是因为我再也不想要你了。那是因为我——”Dean又停下了。最后，他终于说了出来：“我没有不在乎你。”Castiel看着他，张大了嘴，等着Dean兜兜转转着，半天才说出“感情”这个词。“Crowley那会儿发生的事情，让我意识到了这些。”他补充道。

“哦。”Castiel瞪着Dean，想知道是不是他被酒精麻醉的头脑，想象出了这些画面。如果这只是一场梦，他不认为自己能够承受这些。

“Dean。”他说道。他需要Dean明白，他近乎绝望地需要Dean，但他感到天旋地转，并且他说话口齿不清。目前他真的不太适合讨论这个问题。“我需要你 **想要** 我，需要你 **占有** 我。”他终于成功说出这句话。

他看着Dean慢慢露出了然一切的表情。“你这变态的小混蛋。”他说道。

“难道你现在才发现？”他还没来得及弄明白这句话的意思，他的大脑就指挥他说出了这句话。

“没有，不过……那不重要，Cas。你是我的，我发誓。”

Dean扶着他跌跌撞撞地来到了床上，强迫他喝了一杯水。虽然，对于这不可避免的宿醉，Castiel不太相信这杯水能起到什么作用。然后Dean让他躺了下来。他躺在了Castiel的身旁，用胳膊搂着他。“明天早上，我会好好操你的。”他贴着Castiel的耳边呢喃道。随后，两人都陷入了昏睡。

第二天，毫无疑问地，带来了地狱般的宿醉。Castiel先是吃了几片布洛芬当“早餐”，然后煮了咖啡，紧紧抓着咖啡杯，就好像这是他的生命。Dean早就在厨房待着了，他看着他，脸上带着愉悦的微笑，等着止疼片起效。

“喝掉我半瓶威士忌，就是这样的后果。”Dean告诉他。

“闭嘴。”Castiel恼怒地反驳道，然后笑了。这听起来就像他们平时经常开的玩笑，他都没法生气。

对于要“好好操他”，Dean信守了诺言。他甚至还打了他，用力到足以让他摔倒在床上。当Castiel在震惊和性奋中抬起头看着他时，Dean已经扑了上来，动作麻利地将他的手腕按在床上。他好好地把他操了一顿，就好像他想要把Castiel劈成两半。那感觉好疼，感觉就像在燃烧；使他彻底崩溃，让他简直想要在快乐中哭出声。“你是我的。”Dean在他耳边低吼着。他的绿眼睛里闪耀着冰冷的光芒。他的动作又快又粗暴，Castiel知道这持续不了多久。他沉浸在每一秒当中，就好像他的生命仰仗于此。然而，整个过程还是比他预想中的要久。他的高潮几乎要冲破他的身体，尽管他一直在努力克制自己。当Dean终于、 **终于** 在他耳边低语着“射吧”，他想，他会在这冲击着身体的一波又一波快感中沉溺。他感觉自己在发抖；他闭上了眼睛，任由自己屈服在这份快感中。

等他终于睁开眼睛后，他看到Dean正低头看着他。Dean似乎被逗乐了，心情非常愉快。

“谢谢你。”Castiel低声说道。

“不客气。”

在那之后，Dean似乎打算要弥补之前所有他和Cas做过的爱。于是，任何时候，只要他想，他就会让Cas撅起屁股，然后开始操他。餐桌、厨房柜台、沙发背后、甚至还有阳台。在接下来的几天里，这些地方对他而言，都变得尤为熟悉。每一次都很激烈、很粗暴，并且十分消耗体力；每一次他都会变得一团糟，在那里不停发着抖。要不是Dean抱着他，他就要摔到地板上去了。

之后的日子里，他们的生活开始恢复以前的光彩。事实上，要比以前更完美。他们之间脆弱的伙伴关系，变成了某种相互体谅的关系。他们有更多的时间能待在一起，享受对方的陪伴，没有其他事情让他们分心。

然而，依然有一件事，Castiel想要让它和其他事情一样变得完美。那天下午，英国的雨下个不停，两人一同窝在沙发上，他便提起了那个主意。他们没做什么事情，只是在虚度某个慵懒的下午时光。

“Dean？”Cas试探道，这句话懒洋洋地飘在两人间的空气当中。

“嗯？”

Castiel坐起身，在沙发上挪动着，跨坐到Dean的大腿上，直直地盯着他的眼睛。他依然喜欢这样子坐在他身上。毕竟，他们就是这样相遇的——Cas坐在Dean的大腿上。Dean的双手自发自动地覆在了他的臀部上。

“我想要你在我身上留下标记。永恒的那种。”

从Dean的表情来看，他知道，Dean已经打算答应了，虽然他什么都没说。

“纹身或者烙印，某种类似这样的。”他提议道。

Dean点点头。“烙印的话，我自己就可以完成。纹身得需要找别人做。”

“那么，就烙印吧。”

“Cas。”Dean用关切的表情看着他。“虽然我想这么做，但是你根本不知道那有多疼。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“我不在乎。”

“好吧。”Dean笑了，把他拉向自己，亲了亲他。“好吧。”他贴着Castiel的嘴唇喃喃道。

他们花了几天时间，才把烙印制作完毕。Dean有某个特定的符号，有时候，在他想要留下“签名”时，他会在他的目标身上留下这个符号，差不多是在向某些可能对他的业务有兴趣的人展示名片。这个符号是一个镶嵌着五角星的环，Castiel觉得那个环就像是太阳。Dean把它刻在他使用的一部分子弹上。并且，他向Cas坦白，在他依然用匕首割喉来完成任务、而不是用一发干净利落的子弹解决时，他曾把这个符号刻在部分目标的皮肤上。

最终，他们定好的那一天来临了。Castiel紧张地脱掉了他的衬衫——即便是现在，他依然不喜欢展示他的身体，上面有着这么多伤疤。他看着Dean把烙铁放到了他们很少使用的壁炉里。

“这个，”Dean递给他一瓶药片。“止疼片。你会需要的。”

“我想感受这一切，Dean。所有的一切。”

“别傻了，Cas。现在就吞下它们。等药片起效的时候，你会感谢我的。”

Castiel乖乖地吞下了两片药片，然后走过去躺在了床上。相对于他所知道的接下来要发生的事，这种感觉舒适到令人迷惑。他听到Dean靠近的脚步声，手里拿着发亮的烙铁。Castiel深深地吸了一口气，充满期待地望着它。令人惊讶的是，Dean并没有直奔主题。相反的，他弯下身，温柔地、深深地吻了吻Castiel，用手抚摸着他的头发。Castiel期待地抬头望着Dean的眼睛。

Dean的一只手依然摸着Castiel的头发，同时，他慢慢地将烙铁向下靠近，贴上了他的皮肤。他们决定把烙印的位置放在锁骨下方，既可以轻松地将它藏起来，也可以随意将它显露出来。

Dean曾警告过他，那会很疼。可是，这简直 **疼得要命** 。他的脑袋向后仰起，发出一声短促的哀嚎，泪水开始在眼角汇集。“嘘，没事的，Cas。”Dean的声音轻轻的，很温柔。于是，他闭上了眼睛，任由他的声音包围他的全身。“它会看起来很美，我知道的。”他说着，依然用手抚摸着Castiel的头发。

它只持续了几秒，随后，Dean移开了烙铁。但他的皮肤依然感到剧烈的刺痛，Castiel强迫自己吸气、吐气。“嘘。它看起来很美，Cas。”Dean喃喃着，以示安慰，手指伸进了他的头发里，似是想要让他冷静下来。“我喜欢它，Cas。我无法相信你居然愿意让我这么做。”他坐在床上，呢喃着安慰的话语，温柔地抚摸着他。

渐渐地，疼痛开始散去，药片生效了。在某种昏昏欲睡、药物导致的迷蒙中，他陷入了昏睡。等他醒来后，他的身体尖叫着表达了抗议。但Dean正坐在他身边，低声说着安慰的话语，递给他几片止疼药。

在Dean的帮助下，他度过了痛苦的前几天。烙印愈合得很棒，留下一个完美的标记。他自豪地看着镜子里的自己。Dean说的没错。它很美。他虔诚地抚摸着它。Dean在他身上留下了标记，永恒的标记。没有任何其他人可以这么做。

在那之后，Castiel不再用一层层衣服遮掩自己。他不再厌恶脱去衣服，相反的，他开始骄傲地展示他的标记。时不时地，他会伸手去摸那个标记，抚摸着皮肤上这块凹凸不平的部分。很明显，Dean也非常喜欢这个标记。只要一有机会，他就会把手偷偷伸进Castiel的衬衫下面，抚摸那个标记。每次他们做爱的时候，他都会伸手抚摸它；每次的欢愉结束之后，两人一起躺在床上的时候，他的手指会在Castiel的皮肤上游移，直到它们找到自己的归属之地。

今晚，他们敞开着卧室的窗帘，星光从落地窗户透入室内。他们一起躺在床上，Castiel的脑袋枕在Dean的胸口上，Dean的手放在它往常的位置。Castiel感到充满幸福的酸痛和疲惫。今天晚上，Dean操了他好几遍。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean打破了沉默。

“嗯？”

“记不记得那一次，我对你说，当你不在我身边的时候，我叫了几个妓女？”

Castiel记得。他记得非常清楚。那时，他的确还只是被Dean用来发泄性欲的。那时，Castiel以为他可以离开Dean。他讨厌回想那些时刻，因为这令他感到害怕。那时，他或许下了决心要放弃一切；要放弃Dean。

“是啊，我记得。”

“我说谎了。”他承认道。“自从我遇见你之后，我就没碰过其他人。”

Castiel惊呆了。他撑起身体，在屋里昏暗的月光中看着Dean。

“为什么？”他问道。

“我不想让你意识到，我……呃。”Dean清了清嗓子。“需要你。”他说完后，别开了视线。

Castiel倾下身，亲了亲他。Dean把他拉向自己，使两人的身体贴到一起，享受着Castiel嘴唇的滋味。在这爱情电影般的时刻里，这是他们所能作出的最好的反应。

他们相互依偎着，在对方怀里陷入了睡眠。次日，阳光唤醒了他们，短暂地驱散了灰蒙蒙的英国雨。Castiel先醒了过来，躺在床上，注视着Dean。他看起来很平静，阳光洒落在他被雀斑覆盖的皮肤上。随后，Castiel从Dean的怀里钻出来，走向厨房，开始做早餐。他和Dean都需要在早餐的时候来一杯咖啡。于是，他泡了两杯满满的咖啡。

Castiel在煎培根的时候，Dean走进了厨房。

“早安。”他打着招呼，来到Cas的身后。他将自己贴向Castiel的身体，手指抚摸着Castiel皮肤上的烙印，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“早安。”Castiel回应道，向后靠进Dean的怀里，感受着Dean的手指抚过他皮肤上的标记。

Castiel心想，他们看起来，就像是一对普通的情侣。


End file.
